


Immaculate Conception

by fatalanoxia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Developing Relationship, F/F, Hurt, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, niewiemcoztegobedzie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatalanoxia/pseuds/fatalanoxia
Summary: High School Kylux AU, bo akurat  mam taki kaprys.Całość będzie raczej zbiorem scenek aniżeli całościową opowieścią.[inspirowane płytą Zolity o tytule takim sam jak tytuł tej ''książki'']





	1. Explosion

_stop pretending you got nothing left to hide_

_my memory is slipping and it's killing me alive_

_tell me that you'd die without me, cry without me, can't breathe without me_

_I'm mad for you you're mad for me_

_all I want's to feel your stare, grab my waist and pull my hair_

_love you but I'm not in love, you're all i've been dreaming of_

_I don't want you in my dreams, be mine in reality_  
  
  
  
  


Hux ciasno owinięty czarnym swetrem zarzuconym na ramiona już dobre dwie godziny siedział na tarasie swojego wynajmowanego mieszkania w centrum miasta zupełnie ignorując przejmujące zimno i perspektywę zapalenia płuc. Chcąc nie chcąc palił przy tym jednego papierosa za drugim zapełniając petami tandetną popielniczkę, którą jego najlepsza przyjaciółka, Phasma kiedyś kupiła mu na wakacyjnym wyjeździe spędzonym z ojcem-wojskowym w Budapeszcie.

Nie minęło jednak wiele czasu, a ilość papierosów w biało-złotej paczce spadła w niebezpieczne okolice zera, wtedy to chłopak niechętnie podniósł się z podłogi wyłożonej ciemnymi kaflami i sztucznie sztywnym krokiem udał do najbliższego całodobowego sklepu, postanawiając przy okazji, że nie przetrwa tego wieczoru bez zakupienia nie tylko papierosów, ale też jakiegoś alkoholu.

Jak przyszło mu się dowiedzieć w niedalekiej przyszłości, ten dzień przyniósł mu w końcu coś dobrego, bo w ofercie sklepu do którego się udał, znajdował się bardzo się bardzo szeroki wybór napojów procentowych i gdyby nie miał tak tragicznego humoru, prawdopodobnie doceniłby to jeszcze bardziej spędzając nad wyborem więcej czasu niż trzy minuty, w przeciągu których chwycił pierwsze czerwone, pół-wytrawne wino jakie wpadło mu w ręce i nie wyglądało jakby przy okazji otwierania go miał się zatruć oparami siarki.

Profilaktycznie jednak od razu zamiast jednej butelki, wziął od razu trzy.

Po niespełna dwudziestu minutach, kilku wymownych spojrzeniach dwóch kasjerek o paskudnie narysowanych brwiach i źle utlenionych włosach oraz chwilowym zawale, kiedy wydawało mu się, że zgubił klucze do mieszkania - chłopak z powrotem siedział na zimnych kafelkach, tym razem jednak przezornie zabrał ze sobą ohydnie różowy koc, który kupił kiedyś w ramach żartu, a który stał stał się jego faworytem w wieczory takie jak ten.

Zaraz po tym, jak Hux usadowił się na ziemi i znowu spojrzał w ciemne niebo, na którym nie było widać księżyca ani nawet gwiazd schowanych za kłębowiskiem deszczowych chmur, niemal machinalnie odblokował telefon, który najpierw na chwilę boleśnie go oślepił, a potem jakby ironicznie przypomniał, że jest godzina 2:48 i właściwie wszyscy normalni ludzie byli już w drugiej fazie snu o czym dobitnie przypomniała mu ilość znajomych dostępnych w internecie.

Rudowłosy chłopak jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że po tym, co dzisiaj uświadomiła mu Phasma i czego sam był świadkiem, sen nie przyjdzie do niego szybko i tylko leki nasenne mogły chociaż próbować pomagać w jeszcze nasilonej, wieloletniej bezsenności.

Hux kilkoma sprawnymi ruchami otworzył wino i niemal przyssał się do butelki, od razu opróżniając ją w jednej trzeciej.

Przy okazji w jego głowie pojawiła się myśl, że gdyby jeszcze chociaż pół roku wcześniej ktokolwiek powiedziałby mu, że on, chłodny i opanowany przewodniczący szkoły, który w oczach niemal wszystkich był bezlitosny i wyprany z pozytywnych emocji, będzie pić i zamartwiać się przez kogoś takiego, jak cholerny Kylo Ren - Hux bez oporów wyśmiałby tą osobę i przy okazji chętnie załatwił wizytę u specjalisty od urojeń.

Jak się jednak okazało, życie lubiło sobie z nim pogrywać w ten najbardziej irracjonalny i pozbawiony sensu sposób, który każdy normalny człowiek nazwałby ''zakochaniem'', jemu jednak to odrażające stwierdzenie nie chciało nawet przejść ani przez gardło, ani nawet przez myśl.

Dlatego też tak bardzo ruszyło go, kiedy Phasma na obiedzie, na który poszli razem dosłownie parę godzin wcześniej, pokazywała mu filmiki z ostatniej imprezy (którą notabene olał dla oglądania Gry o Tron w towarzystwie wytrawnego wina, które zakupił specjalnie na tą okazję oraz swojego rudego kota), a na których to Ren bardzo ostentacyjnie obmacywał się z tym pierdolonym Poe Dameronem, który zaliczył już chyba połowę ludzi, oczywiście płci obojga z ich rocznika albo nawet całego liceum.

Racjonalnie rzecz ujmując, Hux nie miał ani prawa ani powodu żeby być złym albo zazdrosnym. On i Kylo zdecydowanie nie byli swoimi faworytami jeżeli chodzi o otaczającą społeczność, a to, że kilkukrotnie wylądowali razem w łóżku, nie powinno tu czegokolwiek zmieniać. Ren był irytujący, humorzasty i często kojarzył się Huxowi z wielkim, wrednym, czarnym krukiem albo przerośniętym kotem, który pojawiał się najczęściej w tragicznych okolicznościach przy okazji szeleszcząc ulubioną, już powycieraną, skórzaną kurtką motocyklową, która lata świetności wydawał się mieć dawno za sobą. 

Wbrew wszelkim racjonalnym pobudkom i logicznemu myśleniu, wszystkie wady i niedociągnięcia tylko przyciągały do niego Huxa, na którego ten przerośnięty dzieciak z napadami agresji zarówno fizycznej jak i werbalnej działał jak nikt inny do tej pory.

Nie byli jednak razem i w żadnym wypadku nie zanosiło się na taki obrót spraw, dlatego rudowłosy chłopak bardzo dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdyby odezwał się do Rena z wyrzutami, naraziłby się tylko na śmieszność i kilka ewidentnie wkurwionych spojrzeń z jego strony. 

Jeśli jednak miał przyznać się sam przed sobą do kilku rzeczy, z pewnością na pierwszym byłoby to, że niezależnie od tego jak bardzo ubodłoby go zachowanie Rena, nie był w stanie zmusić się, żeby pokazać chłopakowi, że w jakikolwiek sposób mu zależy. Prawdę mówiąc prędzej udałoby mu się wyleczyć z ewentualnych niechcianych uczuć (albo chociaż udawać, że tak jest), niż przyznać się do nich drugiemu zainteresowanemu. Tak już miał, bo tak wpoiło mu życie pod dachem swojego ojca przez ostatnie szesnaście lat życia (aż w końcu któregoś dnia trzasnął drzwiami i już nie wrócił, rozmawiając z ojcem tylko wtedy, kiedy potrzebował od niego pieniędzy na dalsze życie w odpowiadającym mu standardzie) - zbytnia ilość emocji i przywiązania mogła tylko skrzywdzić. Jeśli niczego nie kochał, nie mógł niczego stracić, a przynajmniej tak wydawało mu się zawsze od śmierci matki, która to miała miejsce gdy Hux miał dziesięć lat.

Teraz jednak okazywało się, że jego do tej pory restrykcyjnie ukształtowane myślenie mogło nie być aż tak perfekcyjne jak zawsze mu się wydawało.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, rudowłosy był szczerze zażenowany swoją emocjonalnością, a kiedy po dobrych dwudziestu minutach podniósł się z podłogi, smętnie patrząc na pustą już butelkę, w jego uszach rozległ się dźwięk boleśnie głośnego sygnału domofonu.

Jako że nogi niema bezwiednie poprowadziły go do kuchni, w pierwszym oczywistym odruchu spojrzał na migające cyferki na mikrofali, które bardzo wyraźnie odcinały się od ciemności w pomieszczeniu i przy okazji układały się godzinę 3:23. Wychodząc z prostego założenia, że prawdopodobnie najzwyczajniej świecie mu się wydawało, Hux nawet nie obejrzał się w stronę drzwi wejściowych, a potem niemal automatycznie posprzątał przypadkiem rozsypany na podłodze popiół.

Nie minęła nawet krótka chwila, kiedy chłopak opierając się biodrem o ciemny blat odpalał kolejnego papierosa. Wtedy to już zdecydowanie bardziej realny i aż nazbyt nachalny dzwonek zadzwonił kolejny raz, na co Rudy prawie podskoczył i przy okazji oparzył sobie lewą dłoń trzymaną zapałką.

Gdyby Hux był kimkolwiek innym, w tamtym momencie prawdopodobnie zacząłby panikować, bo cholera jasna, ale jeżeli ktoś niespodziewany dobija się do twoich drzwi prawie o czwartej nad ranem, zazwyczaj nie znaczy to nic dobrego i nie jest zwiastunem rozegrania pozytywnego scenariusza.

Rudowłosy mimo swojego aktualnego rozbicia, nie był jednak pierwszym lepszym przestraszonym chłopaczkiem. Był synem zdegradowanego za agresję wobec podwładnych oficera służb specjalnych, który nie do końca świadomie w młodzieńczych latach zrobił mu prawdziwą szkołę życia. Abstrahując jednak od tego, nawet jeśli Hux miał do ojca żal o wiele rzeczy i spraw, musiał przyznać, że bez jego rygorystycznego podejścia, prawdopodobnie skończyłby jako słaby i złamany przez życie chłopaczek, nad którym silniejsi koledzy znęcali się w szkole. Tymczasem tak się nie stało i nawet pomimo swojej teoretycznie dość wątłej postury, był w stanie powalić kilkukrotnie większego przeciwnika, a w szafce w sypialni kolekcjonował wymyślne noże, z których zdecydowanie umiał zrobić odpowiedni użytek jeżeli sytuacja miała tego wymagać.

Dlatego właśnie koncentrując umysł i wszystkie pozostałe zmysły, których działanie zostało nieco zachwiane i przytłumione przez wypity alkohol, ściągnął jasne brwi i wyprostował się w wypracowanym przez lata odruchu. Zaraz po tym, skierował delikatnie stawiane kroki w stronę drzwi wejściowych, a kiedy ciszę znowu przeciął dźwięk dzwonka, ze zdenerwowaniem prawie przewrócił krzesło, nieopatrznie stojące mu na drodze. Potem z kolei prawie potknął się o kotkę, która akurat ten moment uznała za właściwy, żeby zerwać się z kanapy i dumnym krokiem udać do miski z ohydnie śmierdzącym jedzeniem, którego Hux nienawidził nawet kupować, a futrzak zajadał się nim (i odnajdywał w tym przerażającą wręcz przyjemność) od kiedy tylko chłopak pamiętał. Gdyby jednak tego było mało, zwierzak generalnie nie tolerował żadnego innego jedzenia. Chcąc nie chcąc jednak jeśli Rudy chciał zachować ukochanego zwierzaka przy życiu, nie pozostało mu nic innego jak regularnie napełniać mu miskę obrzydliwymi chrupkami.

Kiedy w końcu udało mu się dotrzeć pod drzwi, doznał nagłego oświecenia, które kazało mu wyjrzeć przez wizjer, a kiedy tylko to zrobił i odsunął się od nich na długość  pół kroku tak, żeby nadal widzieć drugą stronę, był w stanie ciężkiego szoku.

Za warstwą sklejki i metalu, stał nikt inny jak cholerny Kylo vel obiekt-jego-zmartwień-przez ostatnie-parę-godzin, a mimo, że nie widział dobrze jego twarzy, mógł się domyślać, że chłopak nie był w najlepszym stanie psychicznym, fizycznym i w sumie ogólnym. Ciemne włosy smętnie opadały na ramiona, a sam Ren był jakby skulony sam w sobie, przez co nawet jego imponujący wzrost nie robił aż takiego spektakularnego wrażenia.

Hux nie wiedział ile czasu stał i gapił się na drugiego chłopaka, ale zreflektował się dopiero w momencie, w którym ciemnowłosy ze zrezygnowaniem obrócił się w kierunku schodów i wyjmując papierosa z paczki wsadził go między zęby, prawdopodobnie z zamiarem zapalenia go jeszcze w budynku, mimo, że porozwieszane na klatce schodowej obrazki wyraźnie dawały do zrozumienia, że jest to surowo zabronione.

Zanim zdążył się opamiętać, nieco nazbyt agresywnie rzucił się do otwierania zamka, a kiedy w końcu stanął z Kylo oko w oko, nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, co mógłby mu powiedzieć.

''Hej, właśnie piję bo dajesz dupy na prawdo i lewo?'' albo na przykład ''Co tam, bo dla mnie chyba znaczysz trochę więcej niż chcę przyznać i mnie to przerasta'', obydwa raczej nie brzmiały zbyt dobrze i niespecjalnie pasowały do samego Huxa, któremu było bardzo daleko do robienia komukolwiek tego typu wyrzutów, bo wtedy jasno dałby do zrozumienia tamtej osobie, że mu zależy.

W zamian jednak, zdecydował się na najprostszą opcję, którą było rzucenie tylko czterech słów;

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? - Na swoje krótkie pytanie nie uzyskał jednak odpowiedzi innej, niż rozbiegane spojrzenie spod byka, podczas którego Hux zauważył, że Ren ma ewidentnie obitą twarz, a jego dolna warga spuchła i pewnie jeszcze niedawno krwawiła, dlatego też tymczasowo nie wnikając w jakiekolwiek szczegóły postanowił kontynuować, przy okazji przesuwając się kawałek w lewo tak, aby Kylo mógł wejść do mieszkania. - Ale mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z faktu, że jest pierdolona czwarta rano, prawda?

Ren wydawał się jednak puszczać wszystkie jego słowa mimo uszu, a kiedy tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi i znowu spojrzał na Huxa tymi swoimi ciemnymi, wiecznie wkurwionymi oczami, rudowłosy chłopak mógł w pełnej krasie zobaczyć paskudnego siniaka na lewej kości policzkowej Rena, który potem bladł i na nowo nabierał sinego odcienia w okolicy szczęki. Przy okazji tego odkrycia, dla Rudego stało się jasne, że albo Ren dał sobie z kimś po mordzie, albo ktoś dał po mordzie tylko jemu - i obydwie te opcje wydały mu się niemal tak samo prawdopodobne.

\- To Finn. Znasz go? - Kylo odezwał się pierwszy raz tego wieczora, nie witając się ani nie wyjaśniając tego, co właściwie chciał osiągnąć zjawiając się w domu Huxa w środku nocy, odpowiedział za to na niewypowiedziane pytanie o to, kto go tak urządził. - Jak się okazało - od niedawna umawia się z Dameronem. A na ostatniej imprezie...

\- Tak, wiem co robiliście. - Hux przerwał mu w pół słowa, czując, że nie może tego dalej słuchać, bo zaraz najzwyczajniej w świecie zrzyga się na jasne kafelki w przedpokoju.

\- No. Także upraszczając, byłem w barze u Maz, a ten gnój mnie tam znalazł i trochę obił....Wiedziałeś, że trenuje boks? Ja nie, całkiem zabawne. - Dodał już trochę bardziej do siebie, a do Huxa dopiero w tym momencie dotarło, że chłopak ewidentnie nadal jest trochę wstawiony, co wyjaśniałoby jego lekko rozbiegany wzrok i to, jak dużo bezużytecznych słów wypowiadał, kiedy zazwyczaj jego styl wypowiedzi był najbardziej ascetyczny, jak jak tylko jest to możliwe. - Ale wiesz co? Na pocieszenie złamałem mu nos. - Powiedział ciemnowłosy po chwili, niemal patologicznie dumny z tego, co zrobił drugiemu chłopakowi w odwecie.

Hux oczywiście nigdy nie przyznałby tego na głos, ale w jakiś pokrętny sposób był wdzięczny temu całemu Finnowi za chociaż lekkie ustawienie Rena do pionu. Oczywiście, Kylo zaraz mógł znaleźć sobie kolejną osobę na tak zwaną jedną noc, sam fakt jednak był budujący i Rudy gdyby tylko był w lepszym stanie, sam najchętniej też by mu przyłożył, tylko po to, żeby dopełnić dzieła. Zamiast tego jednak doszedł do wniosku, że to czas najwyższy otworzyć drugie wino i niespecjalnie patrząc na to, czy Ren podąża za nim do kuchni, to tam skierował swoje kroki aby wyciągnąć kolejną butelkę z lodówki. Kiedy tylko usłyszał ciężkie kroki ciemnowłosego, który nie raczył nawet zdjąć butów, ponownie zadał mu pytanie, które krążyło mu po głowie od momentu, w którym Kylo zjawił się w jego progu jakiś czas temu (wydawało mu się, jakby od tego momentu minęło parę godzin, kiedy jednak spojrzał na migające cyferki zegara, okazało się, że całe zdarzenie trwa od niespełna dziesięciu minut).

\- Co ty tutaj kurwa robisz, Ren? - Zapytał cicho, odwracając się w jego stronę już z otwartą butelką, uznając, że w tym momencie ma w dupie konwenanse i nie będzie tracił czasu oraz energii na przelewanie wina do kieliszka. 

\- Nie wiem. - Zadziwiająco szybko odpowiedział mu drugi chłopak, przy okazji ciężko opadając na jedno z krzeseł stojących w pomieszczeniu. - Po prostu... uznałem, że to właściwe miejsce. - Dodał jakby zażenowany własnym pomysłem. - Ja.. może jednak już pójdę.

Była to najszybsza zmiana zdania jaką Hux widział kiedykolwiek w życiu, a Kylo od razu po zakończeniu kolejnej ze swoich chaotycznych wypowiedzi, praktycznie zerwał się na równe nogi i kiedy tylko udało mu się złapać równowagę, skierował się w stronę drzwi wyjściowych.

\- Zostań. - Wypalił Hux, zanim zdążył pomyśleć nad tym, co mówi. 

A potem kiedy Ren ze zdziwieniem w zmęczonych oczach odwrócił się w jego kierunku, nadal niewiele się nad tym zastanawiając, pociągnął z trzymanej butelki ostatni potężny łyk i na chwiejnych nogach podszedł do Kylo, którego wziął z zaskoczenia i przycisnął do ściany całym swoim ciężarem, zaraz po tym całując go, jakby od tego zależało, czy dożyje kolejnego dnia. 

Drugi chłopak w pierwszej chwili jakby nie załapał, co się dzieje wkoło niego, zaraz jednak zreflektował się i zaczął oddawać pocałunki przy okazji otaczając Huxa swoimi masywnymi ramionami, wyrobionymi przez godziny treningów siłowych, na których to od paru lat próbował wyładować całą złość i żal, które gromadziły mu się w głowie. 

 

Rudowłosy w tym momencie jakby wyłączył całe racjonalne myślenie, jakie powinno na niego spłynąć i odrzucając emocje, zatopił się w obezwładniającej fizyczności, nad którą nawet gdyby chciał - byłoby mu trudno zapanować na tym etapie.

 


	2. Hurt Me Harder

_And feeling less means hurting less_

_But it ain't the same without the pain_

_So fuck me on the bathroom floor_

_And I'll pretend that I don't love you no more_

_Strike me with your words_

_Beat me with your lies_

_Hit me with your love_

_Smile while I cry_

 

\- Że co takiego kurwa zrobiłeś? - Blondynka spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem w zimnych, jasnych oczach przy okazji wydmuchując z płuc papierosowy dym i wyglądała przy tym jak wyjątkowo rozczarowana matka zidiociałego sześciolatka, który właśnie zaczął bezpodstawnie krzyczeć w samym środku centrum handlowego. 

\- Przespałem się z Renem. - Powtórzył Hux już trzeci raz podczas tej rozmowy, a kiedy Phasma ponownie i właściwie machinalnie zmroziła go spojrzeniem, dotarło do niego, że tym razem mógł sobie darować odpowiadanie na jej właściwie retoryczne pytanie, rzucone raczej z braku lepszych alternatyw niż oczekiwania na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź. 

\- Ale do cholery ciężkiej, dlaczego? - Kontynuowała dziewczyna zrezygnowanym tonem. - To znaczy oczywiście, ja wszystko rozumiem, a szczególnie te fragmenty z upijaniem się winem, ale no, przecież już ustalaliśmy, że akurat z nim więcej tego nie zrobisz. To trochę tak, jakbym ja teraz postanowiła wrócić do Rey. A to by było najgorsze, co mogłabym zrobić, tak gwoli przypomnienia.

Tutaj akurat Phasma miała stuprocentową rację. Kiedy niespełna cztery tygodnie temu temu w końcu na dobre zerwała z wyżej wymienioną po paru miesiącach niekończących się kłótni i tym, jak któregoś razu Rey spiła Kylo i zaciągnęła go do łóżka (wykorzystując przy tym ten maleńki tlący się w nim gdzieś głęboko heteroseksualny fragment jego jestestwa) - wspólnie ustalili, że razem i bezdyskusyjnie ucinają jakiekolwiek kontakty z obojgiem z nich.

Praktyka i teoria jednak nie szły ze sobą w parze jeśli chodziło o Huxa, który zamiast całkowicie odciąć się od drugiego chłopaka, gdzieś w głębi własnej głowy dawał mu coraz więcej przyzwoleń i spędzał podejrzanie dużą ilość czasu kontemplując detale związane z jego osobą. Nie robił tego specjalnie, ale w momencie, w którym przychodziło do Kylo, jakby cała jego racjonalność i opanowanie gdzieś znikały, a on stawał się bezmyślnym chłopcem, którym rządziły emocje - nieważne jak bardzo chciałby się wyprzeć tego faktu. 

Im dłużej jednak siedzieli razem w parku za szkołą paląc papierosa za papierosem, tym Huxowi dokładniej przypominała się sytuacja sprzed niemal miesiąca.

 

_Phasma bardzo rzadko płakała, dlatego kiedy zadzwoniła do niego późnym wieczorem łamiącym głosem pytając, czy do niej przyjedzie, Rudy wiedział, że nieważne jak bardzo był zmęczony - musiał wsadzić dupę w metro i jak najszybciej znaleźć się w mieszkaniu przyjaciółki. Nie było to jakoś specjalnie daleko, bo tylko trzy stacje dalej, wieczór jednak był z gatunku tych raczej nieprzyjemnych, a zimne powietrze kąsało policzki Huxa, który lawirował pomiędzy ewidentnie nieszczęśliwymi ludźmi, którym w akcie kpiny losu przyszło pracować na nocne zmiany.  
_

_Zanim Rudy wyczołgał się z domu i dotarł do domu Phasmy, minęło dobre pół godziny, bo chłopak uznał przy okazji, że wstąpienie do pobliskiego sklepu całodobowego jest raczej niezbędne w obecnej sytuacji. Dlatego też niedługo potem już z paczką Marlboro Goldów w kieszeni marynarki i dwiema butelkami czerwonego, wytrawnego wina w torbie czekał aż przyjaciółka otworzy mu drzwi do mieszkania, które ojciec wynajmował jej w jednej z tych eleganckich, odnowionych kamienic, o które zabijały się modowe blogerki. Pieniędzy nie brakowało w życiu żadnego z nich już od lat, kiedy to ich ojcowie wspólnie wpadli na genialny plan połowicznie legalnego biznesu w którym to handlowali bronią maści wszelakiej, a kiedy ktoś odpowiednio dużo zapłacił, byli w stanie przeszmuglować ją do dowolnego miejsca na świecie. Ani Hux ani Phasma oczywiście nie popierali sposobów, w jakie ich ojcowie prowadzili swój biznes, dawno temu jednak wspólnie uznali, że najlepszą metodą ucieknięcia od toksycznych rodziców prowadzających się z mafiozami będzie najprostsza, a zarazem najbrutalniejsza opcja - ucięcie z nimi wszelkich emocjonalnych kontaktów. Wbrew pierwotnym obawom, aktualnie żerowanie na brudnych pieniądzach bez wchodzenia w silną emocjonalność wychodziło im całkiem dobrze.  
_

_Mimo wszystko byli przecież dwójką wyrachowanych dzieciaków, którym nie brakowało w życiu niczego oprócz szczerej miłości, odrobiny zainteresowania i chociaż przeciętnej ilości ciepła._

_Teraz jednak, kiedy rudowłosy patrzył na przyjaciółkę, której nieumalowana twarz pojawiła się pomiędzy framugą a drzwiami - znowu widział w jej oczach ten zawód, który pojawiał się w nich kiedyś aż nazbyt często, zazwyczaj wtedy, kiedy ojciec znowu nie znajdował dla niej czasu zbyt zajęty planowaniem kolejnego przerzutu długiej broni razem z jego własnym ojcem. Chłopak zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że ten etap jest już dawno za nimi, dlatego zdecydowanie musiało zdarzyć się coś zupełnie innego, a kiedy znowu spojrzał w jasne oczy blondynki, powoli zaczynał się domyślać co, a raczej kto, jest bezpośrednią przyczyną jej stanu.  
_

_\- To przez tę małą zdzirę, Rey, prawda? - Zapytał bez ogródek Hux przy okazji zajmując swój ulubiony, już przecierający się fotel w salonie przyjaciółki.  
_

_\- Nie mów tak o niej. - Jakby automatycznie skarciła go Phasma, jednak po sposobie w jaki powiedziała te kilka krótkich słów, chłopak wiedział, że musiało się stać coś, co zachwiało myślenie blondynki o wyżej wspomnianej._

_\- Nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie. - Rusy obstawał przy swoim, przy okazji przyciągając do siebie połowicznie zapełnioną popielniczkę i niemal równocześnie jaskraworóżową zapalniczką odpalił pierwszego tego wieczora papierosa. Zaraz potem też niemal machinalnie odwrócił jednego z tych pozostałych w paczce ''na szczęście'', jak to zwykli mawiać z Phasmą.  
_

_Dziewczyna jednak zamiast odpowiedzieć, jednym haustem wypiła cały kieliszek wina, a zaraz po nim kolejny. Była już podczas nalewania kolejnego, kiedy Hux przerwał jej zdecydowanym głosem;_

_\- Kurwa, Phasm, przerażasz mnie dzisiaj. - Te kilka niepozornych słów wypowiedzianych po dłuższym milczeniu zadziałały na nią w jakiś sposób trzeźwiąco, a kiedy dziewczyna znowu podniosła na niego błękitne oczy, błyszczały w nich łzy._

_\- Armie... - Phasma zaczęła powoli jakby specjalnie używając tej formy jego imienia, której nienawidził najbardziej - zdradził cię ktoś kiedyś na twoich oczach?_

_\- O czym ty mówisz? - Szybko odpowiedział Rudy bez kontroli groźnie mrużąc jasne oczy._

_\- Właśnie o tym, o czym usłyszałeś. Nie każ mi tego powtarzać... proszę. - Dziewczyna odparła jakby zrezygnowana i pomimo swojego imponującego wzrostu oraz atletycznej figury teraz ukrytej pod rozciągniętym, szarym swetrem, w tym momencie wyglądała jakby skurczyła się do rozmiarów skrzywdzonego, sześcioletniego dziecka, które potrzebuje, żeby pogłaskać je po głowie i zapewnić, że wszystko to zły sen, rano wstanie słońce i znowu będzie dobrze.  
_

_\- Ale... jak? - Prawdę powiedziawszy, Hux nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w pocieszaniu i rozmowach o emocjach, dlatego na swój pokrętny i zimny sposób zamiast tego postanowił dowiedzieć się prawdy, a potem ewentualnie zabić tą małą zdzirę.  
_

_\- Pamiętasz jak kiedyś dostałam klucze do mieszkania Rey i Mitaki? - Zaczęła powoli Phasma biorąc przy tym trzy głębokie oddechy, a kiedy Rudy kiwnął głową w geście zrozumienia, kontynuowała. - Chciałam zrobić jej niespodziankę i wpaść z winem dzisiaj popołudniu, bo wiedziałam, że jego akurat nie będzie w domu, chyba pojechał na kolejny obóz paintballowy, chociaż szczerze mówiąc nie wiem..._

_\- Dobrze, Phasm, rozumiem, Mitaki nie było w domu, a skoro już to ustaliliśmy, to do celu. - Przerwał jej Hux wiedząc, że kiedy przyjaciółka zacznie zagłębiać się we wszystkie wątki poboczne tej historii, nigdy nie dotrą do meritum.  
_

_\- Ach, no tak. - Szybko odpowiedziała dziewczyna i odpalając kolejnego już papierosa, kontynuowała. - Chociaż teraz to już raczej oczywiste co zastałam. To znaczy, może nie do końca. - Dziewczyna niewiarygodnie plątała się w słowach, a Hux już zaczynał się bać, co może zaraz usłyszeć. - Kiedy w końcu weszłam do tego przeklętego mieszkania, najpierw znalazłam pustą butelkę po litrze Jagera na stoliku, a chyba wiesz, kto pije Jagera litrami. - Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego wymownie ale nie uzyskując żadnej werbalnej odpowiedzi, kontynuowała. - Właściwie najpierw w swojej naiwności pomyślałam, że może tylko rozmawiają. Jednak jak się pewnie domyślasz, nie mogłam się bardziej pomylić, bo odgłosy z sypialni zaraz ostudziły mój zapał.  
_

_\- Mam nadzieję, że strzeliłaś jej w pysk. - Było jedynym komentarzem, jaki Hux był w stanie wymyślić a potem wypowiedzieć w tym momencie.  
_

_\- Nie. Uciekłam. To znaczy, najpierw rzuciłam o ścianę popielniczką, a potem wyszłam. - Odpowiedziała mu dziewczyna martwo patrząc przed siebie i prawie przypalając sobie rzęsy zapalniczką.  
_

_Gdyby ktokolwiek zapytał Huxa, co działo się potem, nie byłby w stanie logicznie tego opisać, bo po prostu w jednej chwili dostał jakiegoś nagłego przypływu siły i energii niemal zmuszając przyjaciółkę do tego, żeby wyszła razem z nim z własnego domu w środku nocy. Rudy chwycił butelkę wina, wciągnął na nogi już zdarte Martensy i w biegu wrzucił jeszcze papierosy do kieszeni, a potem wyciągnął za sobą Phasmę na zimne, już nocne powietrze.  
_

_\- Mogę wiedzieć, gdzie idziemy? - Zawołała za nim blondynka, ciaśniej owijając się zdecydowanie zbyt cienką jak na zastaną temperaturę dżinsową kurtką.  
_

_\- Domyśl się. - Hux rzucił tylko przez ramie i ostentacyjnie pociągnął kolejny duży łyk z trzymanej butelki, a potem, zanim Phasma zdążyła powstrzymać chłopaka ogarniętego dziwnym stanem przed robieniem głupich rzeczy, ten już wybierał numer do Rena. - Cześć Kylo... - Zaintonował nienaturalnie wysoko, a blondynka aż parsknęła pod nosem ukrywając śmiech. - Nie chciałbyś może umówić się gdzieś na starym mieście, za, powiedzmy, dwadzieścia minut? .... Nie, oczywiście, że nie jestem pijany. .... Jesteś z Rey? Oh, fantastycznie, dawno jej nie widziałem. .... Tak? Czyli jesteśmy umówieni! Do zobaczenia.  
_

_\- Co ty właśnie zrobiłeś, kretynie? - Szybko zapytała Phasma łapiąc przyjaciela za ramiona, nie udało jej się jednak ukryć jakiegoś dziwnego rodzaju rozbawienia, które wywołał w niej absurd całej tej sytuacji._

_Hux jednak nie poczuł się w obowiązku odpowiadać na to pytanie, a kiedy dokładnie na czas zjawili się w umówionym miejscu, byli już całkiem poważnie wstawieni i gdy siedząc na jednym z licznych betonowych klombów Phasma w końcu zauważyła dwie charakterystyczne postaci na horyzoncie, jedyne na co się zdobyła, to wyszeptanie Huxowi do ucha konspiracyjnym szeptem trzech słów zanim wybuchła panicznym śmiechem;_

_\- Patrz, kurwy przyszły.  
_

_Zanim jednak Rudy zdążyłby cokolwiek odpowiedzieć przyjaciółce, Rey razem z Kylo znaleźli się już w zasięgu wzroku i słuchu, a dziewczyna głosem pełnym sprzecznych emocji wypaliła;_

_\- Co ona tu robi? - Pokazując przy tym Phasmę palcem, zupełnie jakby znowu byli w przedszkolu.  
_

_Hux doszedł więc do wniosku, że to idealny moment, żeby w końcu komuś wpieprzyć, a jego napędzany adrenaliną organizm wtórował mu w tym niezbyt rozsądnym planie.  
_

_Chłopak musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że z kilku kolejnych godzin nie miał zbyt wielu wyraźnych wspomnień. Wiedział tylko, że Ren podbił mu oko, a on rozwalił mu nos i chyba ukruszył kawałek zęba. Gdzieś za mgłą były też krzyki Phasmy i Rey, wyzywających się nawzajem od najgorszych, aż niższa z dziewczyn nie wytrzymała i niezbyt rozsądnie (a przy okazji stając na palcach) uderzyła blondynkę w twarz. Ta z kolei, nabuzowana od emocji i alkoholu wykręciła jej rękę i pewnie gdyby nie to, że na twarzy Rey zabłysły łzy - mogłaby nawet ją złamać._

_Po tym jednak, wspomnienia zupełnie się zamazywały i stawały się w miarę wyraźne dopiero wtedy, kiedy ponownie znaleźli się przy stole w mieszkaniu Phasmy, a dziewczyna, której w końcu ostatecznie puściły nerwy - płakała mu w ramię._

 

\- Pamiętasz co mi wtedy powiedziałeś, prawda? - Blondynka wyrwała go z letargu nagłym pytaniem, które przerwało jego tok myślowy w zadziwiająco trafnym miejscu.

\- Że niezależnie od wszystkiego, mamy siebie. - Automatycznie powiedział Hux, zdając sobie sprawę, że w stosunku do Phasmy jest irracjonalnie sentymentalny.

\- Nie tylko to. - Odpowiedziała mu dziewczyna, a on mimo wszystko bardzo dobrze wiedział o co chodzi. - Powiedziałeś mi też, że zdrady się nie wybacza i że temat ciebie i Rena jest skończony przez to, co zrobił. 

\- Wiem. - Szybko wyrzucił z siebie chłopak, nie wiedząc do czego dąży Phasma.

\- Ciesz się, że nie stosuję twoich rad jako świętych przykazań, bo gdyby tak było, nasza przyjaźń musiałaby skończyć się z momentem, w którym przespałeś się z tym emo idiotą. 

Hux nie mogąc powstrzymać własnej reakcji niespodziewanie parsknął, a zaraz za jego śmiechem, poszedł śmiech dziewczyny. Kiedy jednak w końcu udało im się uspokoić wzajemne dziwne zachowanie, blondynka ze śmiertelną powagą dodała jeszcze tylko;

\- I nigdy więcej mnie kurwa nie okłamuj Armitage, bo urwę ci ten ryży łeb a potem wrzucę go do rzeki, przysięgam. - Prawdopodobnie gdyby ktokolwiek inny złożył mu taką obietnicę, Hux wybuchłby śmiechem albo spojrzał na niego z głębokim politowaniem. Phasma jednak była Phasmą, mistrzynią wszelakich sztuk walki, a on wiedział, że dziewczyna nie rzuca słów na wiatr. Zdawał sobie też sprawę, że była prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą na świecie, której strata zabolałaby go aż za bardzo, dlatego wydychając szary dym zdobył się tylko na powiedzenie krótkiego;

\- Wiem. I przepraszam.


	3. Holy

_I can fight but the devil wins_

_And I will fall like a saint who sins_

_Forgive me Father, I am weak_

_And it's not forgiveness that I seek_

_Veneration, this faith's got me high_

_Nothing without you, live for you till I die_

_Drink my tears, I'm at your mercy_

Wieczór był zimny, porywisty wiatr rwał czapki z głów, mżawka nie dodawała temu wszystkiemu uroku, a Hux nie miał pojęcia czemu dał się wyciągnąć z domu. Jak się jednak okazało, zdolności perswazyjne Phasmy były nad wyraz rozwinięte, a on nie miał z nią szans w walce na argumenty. Dlatego też właśnie niemal wleczony przez przyjaciółkę przez środek miasta, usilnie próbował utrzymać swoje włosy i płaszcz w jakkolwiek przystępnym stanie, a przy okazji odpalić papierosa - co przy zastanych warunkach pogodowych zdecydowanie nie należało do najłatwiejszych. Hux miał bardzo prosty plan na wieczór tego dnia - zalać się w trupa oglądając powtórki Supernatural, które było jego guilty pleasure od czternastego roku życia, a kiedy był już trochę starszy i zaakceptował swoją orientację seksualną - dodatkową przyjemnością stało się samo w sobie patrzenie na przystojne twarze głównych aktorów. Z planu jednak wyszło tyle co nic, bo kiedy jego najlepsza przyjaciółka zadzwoniła do jego drzwi i oznajmiła, że wychodzą i nie przyjmuje odmowy - miał niewielkie pole od popisu jeśli chodzi o asertywność (co i tak nigdy mu nie szło jeśli chodziło o blondynkę). 

Phasma pruła przez wiatr jak lodołamacz łopocząc przy okazji swoją spódnicą w kolorze ciemnego srebra i czarnym, długim niemal do kostek płaszczem. Hux zawsze był w jakiś sposób pod wrażeniem tego, jak pewnie nosi się jego przyjaciółka i jak dobrze dobiera do siebie ubrania. Fakt faktem, on sam też nie wyglądał źle, ale jej przychodziło to naturalnie niemal jak oddychanie, a on codziennie ślęczał przed szafą, zazwyczaj i tak kończąc w martensach przed kostkę i czarnej koszuli. Sam przed sobą tłumaczył się tym, że jest rudy i większość kolorów mu nie pasuje (kiedy dawno temu powiedział o tym Phasmie, ta wybuchnęła śmiechem i zapytała czy sądzi, że dziewczynie o wzroście sto dziewięćdziesiąt jeden centymetrów jest łatwo znaleźć coś do ubrania, co byłoby warte uwagi, albo nie sprawiało, że wygląda paskudnie). 

Droga wydawała się nie mieć końca, a każde pytanie o destynację ich dziwnego spaceru Phasma zbywała w coraz to nowe sposoby, a kiedy w końcu Hux domyślił się gdzie idą - było już zdecydowanie za późno na jakikolwiek odwrót. 

\- Naprawdę Phasm? - Zapytał tylko zrezygnowanym głosem patrząc na neon najbardziej gejowskiego miejsca na planecie - klubu lgbt Queens, którego on sam szczerze nienawidził po tym, jak w swoich szczenięcych latach odstawiał w tym właśnie lokalu rzeczy, o których teraz wstydził się nawet myśleć, a nawet Phasma wiedziała o nich tylko dlatego, że sama była ich świadkiem i w podobnym czasie zachowywała się niemal identycznie

\- Naprawdę. - Odparła spokojnie dziewczyna, patrząc na niego jak na obrażone dziecko.

\- Ale czemu akurat tutaj? Nie mogliśmy iść na piwo do pubu jak ludzie? - Hux drążył temat.

\- Bo mam tu dzisiaj interes. Z mojego godnego zaufania źródła wynika, że Rey ma tu dzisiaj być, a ja planuję trochę zagrać jej na nerwach. - Odpowiedziała mu blondynka po chwili zawahania, uśmiechając się przy tym słodko, a Armitage pomyślał, że jest najszczęśliwszy na świecie przyjaźniąc się z tą dziewczyną, bo nigdy w życiu nie chciałby podpaść temu demonowi w ludzkiej skórze. Sam jednak też nie należał do najlepszych ludzi na świecie, dlatego gasząc kiepa w koszu przed drzwiami do lokalu, drapieżnie uśmiechnął się do przyjaciółki i powiedział tylko;

\- Trzeba było mówić tak od razu.

 

***

Bardzo dużą ilość alkoholu później Hux i Phasma opadli wspólnie na jedną z żarówiastych kanap we wszystkich kolorach tęczy, a ich humory wzrastały wprost proporcjonalnie do spadku pieniędzy na kontach. Taka jednak była już tradycja - kiedy raz na ruski rok zdarzało im się iść do klubu, zamieniali w nim zera na kontach w procenty, podrywali kogo się dało, a na parkiecie spędzali większość czasu, najczęściej opuszczając lokal z pierwszymi promieniami wschodzącego słońca. Ten konkretny raz nie odbiegał od normy, o czym świadczyła wyciągnięta ze spodni koszula rudego i poczochrane włosy, które zawsze były w idealnym porządku oraz głośny śmiech zwykle opanowanej blondynki i ślady czerwonej szminki na jej szyi, okoliczności których pojawienia się sama dziewczyna już niezbyt pamiętała. 

Gruntem jednak było to, że plan zemsty na byłej już dziewczynie Phasmy przebiegł bez zarzutu. Rey faktycznie zjawiła się w Queens, razem z drepczącą za nią dwójka znajomych, których imion zarówno Phasma jak i Hux już nie pamiętali, uznając tego typu informacje za zbędne i kasując je z pamięci szybciej niż się pojawiały. Dziewczyna wydawała się jakby zagubiona widząc dwójkę przyjaciół akurat wtedy siedzących przy jednym ze stolików i popijających drinki, których nazw normalny człowiek nie umiał nawet wymówić, a co dopiero zapamiętać. Kiedy jednak Rey spojrzała prosto w zimne jak lodowce oczy Phasmy widoczne nawet z niemal drugiego końca klubu, cała poza którą próbowała utrzymywać jakby upadła, a dziewczyna w tempie wyścigówek formuły jeden wychyliła trzy setki wódki i z niezbyt szczęśliwą miną dała się zaciągnąć na parkiet swoim nudnym znajomym. 

Phasma i Hux jednak obserwowali ją i jej podskakujące koczki bardzo dokładnie, a kiedy obydwoje stwierdzili, że to czas aby dodać sytuacji trochę pikanterii, Phasma znalazła najładniejszą dziewczynę na parkiecie (która przy okazji była zupełnym przeciwieństwem Rey ze swoimi długimi blond włosami, wysokim wzrostem, widocznym makijażem i kolczykiem w nosie) i w wypracowanych przez wszystkie noce w klubach ruchach dała jej do zrozumienia, że to ona konkretnie ją interesuje.

Plan poszedł zadziwiająco dobrze, a piękna dziewczyna, która przedstawiła się jako Maia przesiedziała z Phasmą kolejną godzinę przy stoliku, a potem dała jej swój numer i dała buziaka na pożegnanie, tłumacząc się tym, że zaraz ucieknie jej ostatni autobus. Phasma nie mogła być bardziej zadowolona i pomimo, że Maia początkowo miała być tylko narzędziem do zrobienia Rey przykrości - teraz dziewczyna faktycznie rozważała skontaktowanie się z nią w najbliższym czasie.

W tym samym czasie jednak Hux bacznie obserwował Rey, której mina rzedła coraz bardziej i bardziej, aż w końcu dziewczyna wybiegła z klubu, a rudemu wydawało się, że widział łzy błyszczące na jej zaróżowionych policzkach. Nic jednak nie mogło sprawić, że byłoby mu żal tej małej wywłoki, dlatego tylko zaśmiał się w duchu i poszedł zapalić. 

***

Kiedy Phasma i Hux opuścili klub nad ranem, słońce oczywiście już wstawało. Dodawało to jednak jakiejś magii zastanemu krajobrazowi, na który składali się pierwsi spacerowicze z psami i nieszczęśnicy, którzy zmuszeni byli pracować od patologicznie wręcz wczesnych godzin porannych. 

Przyjaciele jednak nie byli ani jednymi, ani też drugimi, dlatego kiedy tylko dotarli do mieszkania Huxa, obydwoje niemal równocześnie rzucili się na szerokie łóżko, a kiedy rudy poczuł jak kotka mości się na jego plecach, przypomniało mu się dlatego tak bardzo kochał tę kupę futra - nieważne kiedy by nie wrócił, zawsze cieszyła się, że jednak wrócił.

Zanim rudego zmorzył sen, do głowy przyszło mu jeszcze jedno pytanie, które wzięło się w jego głowie nie wiedzieć skąd.

\- Phasm? Czy my jesteśmy złymi ludźmi?

Nie otrzymał jednak odpowiedzi innej niż ciche mruknięcie, które mogło być zarówno potwierdzeniem jak i zaprzeczeniem.


	4. Drug Me Now

_Rips in a sunken cheek_   
_I've been asleep for weeks_   
_I made myself so pretty for you_   
_So look into my empty eyes_   
_Have me while I'm young_

_Never been so low_   
_Now the high has fell_   
_Was warm off your dope_   
_And now I feel like hell  
_

 

Hux od kiedy tylko pamiętał, zawsze przejawiał niezdrowe wręcz zainteresowanie wszelakimi modyfikacjami ciała. Dlatego też nikogo nie zdziwiło, kiedy to chłopak zrobił sobie w uszach tunele, a prawie zaraz potem przebił przegrodę nosową, przy okazji doprowadzając tym do szału swojego ojca. Rudego fascynowała też sztuka tatuażu i prawdopodobnie gdyby nie brak zdecydowania, większość jego ciała byłaby już pokryta wzorami. Rekompensował sobie to jednak w inny sposób - kiedy tylko pół roku wcześniej udało mu się załapać na kurs piercera i wyrobić legalne papiery uprawniające go do przekłuwania ludziom różnych części ciała, zatrudnił się w jednym z popularniejszych studiów znajdujących się w samym centrum miasta, tym samym dorabiając sobie pieniądze na własny rachunek i zajmując sobie czas, a przy okazji uciekając tak od zbędnego myślenia. 

Ten wtorek niczym nie różnił się od wszystkich innych wtorków w życiu rudego chłopaka już od dłuższego czasu. Wstał rano, wypił podwójnego flat white w drodze do szkoły, odsiedział w niej kilka godzin udając zainteresowanie na wszystkich zajęciach poza historią, wpadł do domu nakarmić kota i pojechał do swojego aktualnego miejsca zatrudnienia. Klientów jak zwykle nie brakowało, a tego dnia udało mu się nawet przebić sutki jednej dziewczynie, z którą chodził do podstawówki, a która aktualnie wyglądała jak Courtney Love w czasach świetności. Wszystko zapowiadało się dobrze, a do zamknięcia zostało niespełna dziesięć minut, w przeciągu których Hux zawsze porządkował swój sprzęt i rozliczał kasę. Ten dzień nie stanowił wyjątku, dlatego kiedy usłyszał trzaskające frontowe drzwi, nawet nie podniósł głowy znad swojego aktualnego zajęcia, tylko powiedział wyuczoną formułkę;

\- Dzisiaj już skończyliśmy, zapraszamy jutro od dziesiątej. _  
_

I wszystko byłoby w stuprocentowym porządku, gdyby nie to, że głos który mu odpowiedział był tym, którego nie słyszał już dobre kilka miesięcy. Był głosem tego pieprzonego Kylo Rena. _  
_

\- A może by tak mały wyjątek? Chciałem przekłuć sobie język. _  
_

Rudy podniósł głowę znad kasy i zobaczył twarz wykrzywioną w irytującym półuśmiechu, ciemne włosy opadające na twarz oraz barki jak zwykle w czarnej skórze. _  
_

Ren w całej wyplutej prosto z piekieł postaci. _  
_

Hux unikał Kylo jak ognia od ich ostatniego spotkania, za każdym razem przypominając sobie jak źle na tym wyszedł i chcąc nie chcąc przypominając sobie słowa rozeźlonej Phasmy. Wiedział jednak, że dziewczyna ma rację, dlatego od dobrych paru tygodniu zgrabnie unikał Rena, celowo nie chodząc do jego ulubionych miejsc w mieście, a widząc go na korytarzu w szkole - natychmiastowo zmieniając kierunek swoich kroków. Wszystko po to, żeby nie myśleć o tym człowieku, którego postanowił wykreślić ze swojego życiorysu już na dobre. Jak było jednak widać na załączonym obrazku - unikanie tego przerośniętego dzieciaka nie miało żadnego sensu bo i tak sam w końcu przywlókł się do niego. _  
_

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że pracuję akurat tutaj? - Hux odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, nieświadomie mrużąc przy tym oczy i wyglądając jak wściekły kot na polowaniu. _  
_

\- Skąd przekonanie, że przyszedłem akurat do ciebie, Rudzielcu? - Ren jak na zawołanie przyjął ofensywną postawę, a do Huxa dotarło w całej mocy, że to spotkanie raczej nie skończy się miło _,_ starając się jednak zachować resztki godności, niechętnie zgodził się na przekłucie.

 

Plan rudego był prosty - przekłuć Rena, skasować go, wygłosić klasyczną gadkę o pielęgnacji przekłucia i spieprzyć jak najdalej, najlepiej w kierunku jakiegoś miejsca, w którym mógłby spokojnie wlać w siebie dużo alkoholu bez przejmowania się faktem, że był cholerny środek tygodnia. Jak się jednak okazało, nic nie miało pójść po jego myśli, bo już godzinę później faktycznie siedział w jednym z pobliskich pubów, krzesło obok zajmował jednak Ren, a do pretekstu spotkania - przekłucia języka, koniec końców nawet nie doszło. 

Dlatego też teraz, kiedy każdy z nich kończył szóste piwo, a do Huxa zaczynało docierać co właściwie robi,chłopak zerwał się ze swojego krzesła jak poparzony i bez słowa wypadł przed pub, niemal odruchowo odpalając papierosa, który chcąc nie chcąc smętnie pogiął się w paczce, na której rudy siedział połowę wieczora. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że zaraz za nim pogna Ren, od którego to właśnie próbował uciec w chwilowym, alkoholowym zamroczeniu umysłu.

\- Co to kurwa miało być? - Niezbyt wyraźnie zapytał Ren jednocześnie chwytając rudego chłopaka za ramiona, a wyraz jego twarzy wyraźnie dawał do zrozumienia, że ta jedna sytuacja zdążyła już konkretnie wyprowadzić go z i tak niezbyt stabilnej równowagi psychicznej.

\- Nic. - Odpowiedział mu Hux, przy okazji ostentacyjnie wydmuchując chłopakowi chmurę dymu tytoniowego prosto w twarz.

Lakoniczność Huxa nie wywołała jednak zamierzonych efektów, bo jedyne co uzyskał, to wzmocnienie uścisku palców Rena na swoich ramionach, a zaraz potem nacisk jego warg na swoich własnych. Rudy mimo wszystko pamiętał jednak jeszcze każdą z rzeczy, które postanowił sobie odnośnie osoby Kylo, dlatego też korzystając z chwili nieuwagi drugiego chłopaka, odepchnął go od siebie, a potem - jeszcze zanim ten drugi zdążył zrozumieć co się stało, skierował szybkie kroki w przeciwnym kierunku. Niespecjalnie myślał nawet nad tym, w którą stronę idzie - ważne było tylko to, żeby znaleźć się jak najdalej od tego toksycznego osobnika, z którego dopiero co (chociaż pobieżnie) udało mu się wyleczyć. 

Ren jednak był zawzięty, a jego plan na ten wieczór nie zakład odpuszczenia Huxowi, dlatego szybko pozbierał się w sobie i chowając urażoną dumę do kieszeni, szybkim krokiem dogonił drugiego chłopaka już po kilkudziesięciu metrach. 

\- Ej. Rudy, o co ci do cholery chodzi? - Próbował zagadać niby od niechcenia Ren, udając przy okazji, że postawa Huxa ani trochę go nie rani ani nie uderza. - Chyba nie powiesz, że było nam razem źle? Co ci nagle odjebało? - Chłopak kontynuował swój wywód, a rudy nadal kontynuował swój plan zabicia go swoją siłą spokoju i opanowania. 

Udało im się przejść w ciszy może dwadzieścia metrów, kiedy to Ren znowu postanowił się odezwać;

\- Wiesz co, myślałem, że jesteś kimś więcej niż kurwą na kilka spotkań, ale chyba się przeliczyłem. - A w swoją wypowiedź włożył tyle jadu i wyższości, że Hux aż przystanął i napięcie się odwrócił.

Rudy spojrzał Kylo w oczy, w których zobaczył tylko prowokację, postanowił jednak odczytać ją zupełnie inaczej niż Ren mógł sobie to zaplanować, i rzucił się na drugiego chłopaka z pięściami. 

 

***

Mocno spuchniętą wargę, intensywnie krwawiący nos, obite żebra i podbite oko później - Hux jak ostatnie nieszczęście stanął przed drzwiami Phasmy, a godzina na zegarze pokazywała już konkretnie po drugiej. Dziewczyna jednak nie należała do tych, którzy chodzą spać wcześnie, dlatego też Hux przeszkodził jej tylko w oglądaniu od nowa Shameless.

\- Co ci się stało? - Niemal matczynym tonem zapytała dziewczyna, a gdyby rudy nie znał by jej tak dobrze, może nawet nie usłyszałby w jej pytaniu nutki groźby w stronę jego oprawcy.

\- Ren mi się stał. 

Na jego słowa dziewczyna tylko nieznacznie wykrzywiła usta i udała się do kuchni po wodę utlenioną, nie komentując nawet tego, co minionego wieczora nawyprawiał jej przyjaciel. Postanowiła jednak, że kiedy tylko spotka tego przerośniętego nietoperza - w końcu pokaże mu co to znaczy bić się jak dziewczyna. Tego wieczora jednak pozostało jej tylko przygarnąć do siebie poobijanego Huxa i wysłuchać jego tłumaczeń, a potem nalać mu wina i w kolejnym dniu najzwyczajniej w świecie nie stawić się w szkole obmyślając plan zniszczenia wszystkich ludzi, którzy kiedykolwiek skrzywdzili któreś z nich.


	5. Kill For You

Kylo od kiedy tylko pamiętał był inny niż wszyscy, których znał. Nigdy nie był spokojnym i miłym dzieckiem, a pierwszy raz wdał się w bójkę w wieku ośmiu lat. Nadal pamiętał krzyki matki, kiedy zobaczyła jego podbite oko i rozciętą wargę, chociaż w aktualnym momencie swojego życia nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia o co wtedy poszło. 

Ren od tamtego czasu dorósł, chociaż jego zachowanie nie zmieniło się w żaden szczególny sposób. A przynajmniej nie na tyle, na ile powinno na przestrzeni lat. Nadal był porywczy i agresywny, a nikt nie był w stanie przewidzieć co kruczowłosy chłopak zrobi jako następne. Nie przeszkadzało mu to jednak żeby stawiać sobie poprzeczkę najwyżej jak się dało, a jego ambicje dziwiły niemal każdego, z racji faktu, że większości ludzi uważała go po prostu za narwanego idiotę, który skończy w więzieniu prędzej czy później. On jednak widział to inaczej, chociaż nadal nie udało mu się wymyślić, co konkretnego chciałby robić w życiu. Wiedział jednak, że musi zostać kimś - kimś, kto wzbudzi podziw i kogo ludzie będą słuchać.

Ostatnimi czasy jednak miał pewien problem, który nie dawał mu spokoju, a problem ten został uosobiony jako Armitage Hux, rudowłosy chłopak z jego roku. Kylo miał z nim kłopot od czasu kiedy spotkali się po raz pierwszy, a stalowe tęczówki zostały zwrócone w jego kierunku z tym charakterystycznym dla rudego wyrazem wyższości. Chłopak przepadł już wtedy, chociaż do tej pory nie był w stanie przyjąć tego do wiadomości bo i sam nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.

Mogło to jednak mieć swój zaczątek już w dzieciństwie Rena, w którym to jego gówno warty ojciec opuścił matkę żeby żeglować na statkach w interesach a jego absencja w domu ciągnęła się długimi miesiącami. Jak dowiedział się później (konkretnie w momencie odwiedzania ojca w więzieniu na co i tak namówiła go matka), niezbyt legalnych. Chłopak miał wtedy może jedenaście lat, a widok tak rozbitej Lei Organy - nieugiętej minister spraw zagranicznych uświadomił mu, że nigdy w życiu nie chce pozwolić na to, żeby ktokolwiek skrzywdził go w takim sam sposób. W prostej konsekwencji, chłopak już od najmłodszych lat uciekał od niemal wszystkich pozytywnych emocji i zamykał się w sobie w beznadziejnym przeświadczeniu, że uchroni go to od krzywdy. 

Przeświadczenie to jednak było bardziej niż zgubne i skończyło się tak, że Kylo nie miał właściwie żadnych prawdziwych przyjaciół, a jego liczne grono znajomych nie miało pojęcia o tym, co naprawdę czuje ciemnowłosy chłopak, który śmiał się właściwie tylko po wypiciu sporej ilości wódki. Robił to jednak na tyle często, że wszyscy przeszli z tym do porządku dziennego, chociaż sam Ren był z dnia na dzień w gorszej kondycji psychicznej i już nawet jednorazowe nocne przygody, w których wcześniej znajdował chociaż chwilowe ukojenie palącego poczucia samotności nie pomagały mu uporać się z tym, co nieuchronnie działo się w jego głowie.

A sytuacja z Huxem zdecydowanie tego nie poprawiała, bo kiedy już udało mu się kilkukrotnie przespać z chłopakiem, za każdym razem kiedy wracał do swojego mieszkania czuł się jeszcze gorzej i nie umiał zdefiniować o co konkretnie chodzi. 

Aż do pewnego zimnego wieczora, kiedy to z nadal spuchniętą wargą po ostatniej konfrontacji z Rudym zdał sobie sprawę z tego co się z nim działo, a wiedza ta spadła na niego jak grom z jasnego nieba, który zaburzył wszystko co budował w sobie od lat.

On, cholerny Kylo Ren, prawdopodobnie był zakochany w tym irytującym rudzielcu, którego zachowań nie umiał rozgryźć i które pozostawały dla niego zagadką.

To, że właśnie uświadomił sobie coś tak irracjonalnego zdecydowanie nie pomagało w jego sytuacji i właśnie Ren pożałował, że nie ma żadnego przyjaciela, do którego mógłby zwrócić się po poradę. Sytuacja była jednak już wystarczająco absurdalna, dlatego z braku lepszych możliwości, jednym ruchem dopił końcówkę piwa i sięgnął po telefon wybierając numer Rey. 

 

Dziewczyna początkowo była w konkretnym szoku, kiedy Ren zadzwonił do niej chwilę przed dwunastą w nocy i z wyraźnym trudem zapytał, czy może do niej przyjechać bo musi z kimś porozmawiać, a ona wydaje mu się do tego najodpowiedniejszą osobą. Zgodziła się jednak, bo i jaki inny wybór jej pozostał? Jej jednym żądaniem było tylko to, żeby chłopak przywiózł ze sobą butelkę Jagermeistera. 

Kiedy niespełna pół godziny później Kylo w końcu dotarł do Rey nocnym autobusem, w którym musiał schować twarz we własnej koszulce z powodu smrodu bezdomnych na tylnych siedzeniach, sam nie był pewien czy postępuje słusznie mając w planie zwierzyć się ze swoich wniosków i przypuszczeń byłej dziewczynie najlepszej przyjaciółki Huxa. Teraz jednak było już za późno na taktyczny odwrót, dlatego bez przekonania zajął jedno z krzeseł w niedużej kuchni dziewczyny i zanim powiedział cokolwiek, rozlał alkohol do dwóch uprzednio przezornie schłodzonych przez dziewczynę kieliszków. 

\- Chyba się zakochałem. - Wypalił chłopak szybko, zanim zdążyłby się rozmyślić, a Rey tylko podniosła brew w akcie zdziwienia nagłym wyznaniem. 

\- To chyba dobrze, prawda? - Zapytała, jakby nie wiedząc jak powinna zareagować na właśnie wypowiedziane słowa. 

\- Nie. To nie jest dobrze. To jest nawet bardzo źle. - Odparł jej chłopak, a Rey coraz bardziej nie miała pojęcia o cholerę chodzi Renowi. 

\- Dlaczego? - Pomimo wszystko brunetka poczuła się w obowiązku, żeby pociągnąć chłopaka za język. 

\- Bo JA się nie ZAKOCHUJĘ. - Nerwowo odpowiedział Ren. - A już na pewno nie w kimś takim jak on.

\- On? Mówimy o Huxie, prawda? - Zapytała, powoli składając wszystkie fakty do kupy i przypominając sobie wszystkie reakcje Rena odnośnie chłopaka i wszystkie te spojrzenia, które wydawało mu się że ukradkowo rzuca w stronę rudowłosego. 

\- Skąd wiesz? - Zrezygnowany chłopak odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie nie podejmując nawet najmniejszej próby zaprzeczenia.

\- Mogę nie być Marią Curie, ale nie jestem głupia, Ren. - Odpowiedziała mu dziewczyna.

Po tej krótkiej wymianie zdań zapadła między nimi cisza, podczas której Kylo zastanawiał się jak wybrnąć z tej irracjonalnej dla niego sytuacji, ale wszystkie rozwiązania które przychodziły mu do głowy kończyły się śmiercią albo jego, albo Huxa, dlatego ku swojemu niezadowoleniu musiał odrzucić każde z nich. Do Rey z kolei docierały coraz to nowe wspomnienia z czasu, kiedy jeszcze była z Phasmą i siłą rzeczy zdarzało jej się spędzać z Rudym całkiem dużo czasu, a wnioski które wysunęła były dość jednoznaczne - Hux też nie był obojętny w stosunku do Kylo i chociaż chłopak osiągnął niemal do perfekcji granie człowieka, który nie posiada emocji, w tej konkretnej sytuacji jego umiejętności na tym polu jakby zawodziły. Dlatego też przypominając sobie jak spektakularnie spieprzyła związek ze swoją największą miłością przez głupie błędy, postanowiła, że choćby miała mu to wepchnąć młotem pneumatycznym do głowy - zmusi Rena do szczerej rozmowy z Huxem.

Jak się okazało, jej zdolności perswazyjne nie były aż takie znowu najgorsze, bo ciemnowłosy już godzinę później siedział w metrze jadącym w kierunku domu Rudego. Nie miał pojęcia czemu to robi, a żadne racjonalne wyjaśnienia nie przychodziły mu do zmęczonej głowy. 

Kiedy dwadzieścia minut później dzwonił do drzwi mieszkania Huxa, czuł się jak największy kretyn. Sytuację pogarszało tylko to, że robił to już kolejny raz w ostatnim czasie i kiedy chłopak nie otwierał przez dłuższą chwilę, Kylo zaczął wewnętrznie panikować, że Hux prawdopodobnie nie ma najmniejszej ochoty go widzieć i kiedy zobaczył go przez wizjer, po prostu olał sprawę i wycofał się w głąb mieszkania. 

Jakie było jego zdziwienie, kiedy Hux jednak otworzył - z kotem na rękach, rozczochranymi włosami i papierosem w ustach, co oznaczało, że pomimo późnej pory rudowłosy jak to miał chyba w zwyczaju, zapijał smutki zamiast spać. Pomimo tego, że Rudy miał na sobie powyciąganą na wszystkie strony koszulkę Motorhead i szary dres, Kylo uznał, że wygląda pięknie, a kiedy tylko złapał się na tej myśli odepchnął ją w jak najdalszy zakątek swojego umysłu. 

\- Czego tu szukasz, Ren? - Z pewną dozą rezygnacji zapytał chłopak lekko zachrypniętym głosem, z Kylo dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z faktu, że jego zawsze nieugięte oczy wyglądają jakby chłopak niedawno płakał. 

\- Ja.. nie wiem. Ale chyba cię kocham.

 


End file.
